


Kirk and her Crew

by Mashugina



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashugina/pseuds/Mashugina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Tiberius Kirk knows that she’s not the kind of daughter her father would have wanted, but honestly he’s too dead to care and she’s too busy having the time of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk and her Crew

(Inspired by celeste’s amazing [Kirk and her crew](http://celestedoodles.tumblr.com/post/54796614793/kirk-and-her-crew-an-au-where-all-of-the-main) series.)

Kirk notices the cadet as soon as she walks into the bar, gorgeous and dignified with a glorious smile and absolutely no male friends to be seen. Kirk swoops in on her with what she thinks is a charming smile and offers to buy her a drink. The cadet declines, implies that Kirk is a hick who has sex with farm animals (like it’s the first time she’s heard that one), but Kirk is persistent and soon she and Nyota Uhura (and the way the woman says her name in that husky voice, caressing each syllable with love and care, tells Kirk that this is a name Nyota chose for herself) are sitting in a corner with beers in their hands, discussing that one time Kirk drove a Corvette off a cliff.

"-so then I throw myself out of the car and land on my ass in the road as the corvette explodes on the quarry floor and I swear to god it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, that cloud of fire spiralling up into the air." She’s making animated motions with her hands now and she might be a little bit more drunk than she intended but Uhura seems amused and that’s what matters most right now.

"I’d imagine that the cop didn’t think so." Uhura says with a sly grin.

"Him?" Kirk scoffs. “All he did was ask me my name then give me a ride home." Where her uncle promptly put her in the hospital but really, that part of the story is best left forgotten.

"Speaking of names, you still haven’t told me yours. Unless they don’t have last names in Iowa." Uhura asks with laughter in her eyes.

"Kirk is my last name." 

"Do they have first names then?"

"Well yeah." She scratches the back of her head, unsure of how to go on. “It’s just y’know, my father died before I was born-" exactly three minutes before she was born, but that is another detail best left forgotten- “so it’s kind of a stupid name. He thought I’d be a-"

"Hey Uhura! Out on the town are we?" And the burly starfleet cadet smells of alcohol and cigarette smoke but that still doesn’t stop him from placing his hand on their table and leering at Kirk. “You know it really ain’t nice of you to trick this nice girl, Uhura." 

"I don’t believe I asked you to speak Whittemore." Uhura says coldly.

Whittemore ignores her and continues addressing Kirk. “She comes with a few surprises, you might say." He jerks his thumb towards Uhura and smirks. “Tell you what though, I could show you around town, would you like that babe?"

"First of all fuck you. Second of all fuck you. And thirdly, my name is James Tiberius Kirk, not babe!" She shouts this, placing her palms on the table and pushing herself up so she can stare firmly at his chin and wonder why the fuck she didn’t get her fathers height.

"Whatever you say babe!" And that’s when she smashes the bottle over his head and really everything would’ve gone so much better if he hadn’t had four friends with him.

——

After the pompous asshole who served with her father is done giving her a lecture and she’s been kicked out of the bar with a bloody tissue pressed to her nose, Kirk gets on her hoverbike and rides to the shipyard. She can’t help it really. It’s where she goes when she thinks of her father, and that smug asshole talking about aptitude charts and medical universities and how  _disappointed_  her mother would be, as though this is news to her. 

The ship in dock is raw and unformed, not yet fit for duty. She wonders what it’ll be named one day. She wonders if she’ll be alive to see it. “Twelve fucking minutes. You get to be a hero for twelve fucking minutes and then die and now I’m stuck with your underlings following me around for the rest of my life." She knows all of the details of his military record and she mutters them to herself under her breath. “Y’know, I bet I could make captain in three years." She declares to the empty air. “I could make captain in three years."

——

The pompous asshole does not react well when Kirk tells him that she’ll be his commanding officer in eight years and the seats next to Uhura are all taken but Kirk has made her decision. She feels better than she has in years so she tries not to listen to the woman arguing with the flight attendant in the bathroom and instead focuses on strapping herself in with bruised and swollen fingers.

After a ferocious argument and a truly epic staring contest the older woman with the dark brown hair takes a seat next to Kirk, nervously sipping something from a flask hidden in her voluminous coat. The ship torques to one side and she gripped her armrests with white knuckles, before nervously glancing at Kirk and flatly stating, “You know I might throw up on you."

"I think these things’re pretty safe-" Kirk begins before the woman interrupts her.

"Don’t pander to me kid, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds; solar flare might crop up and cook us in our seats- hell some of the damn passengers are blue." She ignores the disapproving snort from one of said blue passengers as she jabs her finger at Kirk and continues her rant. “And wait’ll you’re sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you’re still so relaxed when you’re bleeding from your eyeballs. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence."

Kirk grins t the paranoid woman. “I hate to break it to you but the starfleet operates in space."

"Yeah well, my ex-husband took the whole damn planet in the divorce, I got nothing left but my bones and nowhere to go but up. Leandra McCoy."

"Kirk. You really gonna throw up on me?"

"Maybe." The woman takes another swig from her flask as the shuttle ascends and Kirk smiles to herself and settles in. This is going to be an interesting ride.


End file.
